Many types of aircraft, such as helicopters, typically use an electronically controlled fuel metering system that fails at a fixed metered level of fuel in the event of losing primary power. Additionally, upon losing primary power, it is highly desirable that the subsequent transfer to backup mode be completed in a manner that will not require an additional workload to be imposed on the pilot of the aircraft. A backup mode is an alternative operational mode that is executed when a primary (or a normal operational mode) encounters a partial or total failure. This type of smooth transfer to a backup mode is facilitated by a fuel metering system that does not change or impede fuel flow. This type of unchanging, non-impeded fuel flow is known as a bumpless transfer. A bumpless transfer is also a transient free or smooth transfer that is transparent to a user or system undergoing the bumpless transfer.